Ninjas del mañana
by MelBg14
Summary: Los ninjas han desaparecido y la unica esperanza para salvar a Ninjago del Gran Tirano, son...Los hijos de los ex-ninjas? Que pasara en un futuro no muy lejano, habran mas ninjas elementales y un nuevo (a) maestro del spinjitzu, descubranlo aqui, pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

Años después desde que el gran tirano había sido derrotado y Zane se había convertido en el ninja de Titanio, los ninjas tuvieron mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar, pero después de tanto tiempo el Gran Tirano había regresado y esta vez mas recargado, en un intento más de apoderarse de Ciudad Nueva Ninjago, los ninjas hicieron todo lo posible para salvar a Ninjago, pero en el intento, el gran tirano los envió a otra dimensión, por un portal que apareció de la nada detrás de ellos.

El gran tirano creyó que todos los ninjas habían desaparecido por el portal, pero no se percato de que uno de los ninjas había sobrevivido. El ninja rojo… Con el poco poder que le quedaba, escapo de la ciudad y regreso a la academia del Sensei Wu, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, pero si la mente de Kai no fallaba, antes de que él y los demás ninjas se fueran, el Sensei Wu, Garmadon y Misako se habían quedado aquí cuidando a unos pequeños niños. Al parecer el gran tirano secuestro a los Senseis y a Misako, pero se había olvidado de los pequeños niños que estaban en una de las habitaciones.

Rápidamente el ninja rojo corrió a buscar si los pequeños estaban bien y encontró a cuatro niños sanos y salvos, cogió a todos los niños y empaco todo lo necesario, su poder de fuego estaba desvaneciendo, poco a poco, hasta quedarse sin poderes. Tomo su medio de transporte y salió de Ciudad Nueva Ninjago, dirigiéndose a un lugar seguro.

**Diez años después…**

Listo o no allá voy…-Susurro una pequeña niña peli negra de apenas unos diez años, la pequeña se llama Cami Bucket, su cabello color negro al igual que su traje ninja, era igual al de Cole cuando joven, al igual que su padre, ella es una niña fuerte con una actitud de liderazgo.

La pequeña niña desde muy pequeña se había criado con el Sensei Kai (XD) y sus amigos que ella considera como hermanos, durante su tiempo libre ella juega con sus hermanos (los hijos de los demás ninjas) a las escondidas, después de su tiempo libre, el Sensei Kai, prepara a los hijos de los otros ninjas, para que se conviertan en los Ninjas del Mañana.

Shhh… Aquí Cami jamás nos encontrara-. Murmuro el pequeño Jay Junior, el pequeño peli negro, de traje color rojo, el es un niño inteligente y capaz de protegerse a sí solo, al igual que su madre. También al igual que su tío y su madre, el pequeño Jay Junior tiene un vinculo de hermandad muy grande con su hermana menor Niara, una pequeña castaña, su traje ninja es de color azul, y su personalidad al igual que su padre, graciosa y dulce.

Buuuuu los encontré.- Los asusto Cami.- Ahhhhh…- gritaron los pequeños haciéndose para atrás.- Jajaj los encontré.- Rio la pequeña Cami.- En mi opinión eso fue suerte, además seguiste la voz de Jay Junior.- Hablo Julien, el pequeño Julien Roberts un pequeño niño de cabello color claro, como el de Zane, un pequeño muy inteligente y serio.- En mi opinión digo que eso fue trampa.- Dijo Niara.- No fue trampa, juegue limpiamente.- se defendió Cami…

Bien chicos el descanso ha terminado, hora de seguir entrenando.- Desde lo lejos un anciano llamo a los niños, el Sensei Kai, con todo el conocimiento que tenia del Sensei Wu, Kai podría utilizarlo para enseñarles a los pequeños, las enseñanzas del pasado.

Ayyy, por que tan rápido.- se quejo Niara.- Deben practicar demasiado ya que muy pronto ustedes serán la nueva legión de ninjas… Así que comencemos.

**En la Ciudad Nueva Ninjago**

Señor encontramos a esta forajida espiando en la sala de control.- hablo uno de los nindroides, con las modificaciones que hizo el gran tirano, cuando capturo a P.I.X.A.L y la convirtió en malvada, hizo que ella modificara a los nindroides, mientras más los mejorabas, más posibilidades tenia de encontrar más poder dorado, con el poder que hace diez años le había robado a Lloyd no era suficiente, necesitaba más y ya tenía la respuesta, no hace mucho había descubierto una nueva fuente de poder que se encontraba en Ninjago, pero en donde…

Y dime niñita, cómo te llamas y que hacías espiando?-. Pregunto el gran tirano a la chica.-Jamas te diré.- Se reusó la joven.- Dime…-le grito.- Jamás.- le respondió gritando.

Está bien, te haremos hablar por las malas, P.I.X.A.L.- Grito.- Aquí estoy.-respondió ella.- Escanea a la chica.- le mando, de sus ojos salió un rayo color verde.- Escaneo interrumpido, señor yo solo puedo escanear nindroides como yo, no humanos.- Explico P.I.X.A.L -. Ash, por lo menos trata de investigar quien es ella.- P.I.X.A.L comenzó su investigación, conocía perfectamente la historia de Ninjago, los pocos ciudadanos que habitaban Ninjago y muchas otras cosa.- Archivo encontrado, Lasha Garmadon, hija de Lloyd Garmadon y Mayra Howard, Poderes: Aire, Fuego, Agua, Rayos, Tierra y Hielo…-Fue interrumpida por la voz del gran tirano.- Eso es suficiente, tus poderes me servirán de mucho niña, Muajajjajaja…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos, nuevo fic de Ninjago, Yey, Rewies? Aunque sea uno y continuo (oigan una rima, no mentira) aaa por cierto quería mencionarles que el nombre de Lasha se escribe Lasha pero se pronuncia Laya entendido? Alguna pregunta, no nada, aaa por cierto dentro de poco actualizare Un corazón dorado de puertas cerradas, espero sus rewies, y lo esperare bien sentadita XDD Jeje es una broma.**

**Chau. **

**Besos, Hagan la tarea, comen mucho chocolate XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rápido llévenla a una jaula, para luego extraer sus poderes.- Ordeno el Gran Tirano.- Si señor.- Dijeron los nindroides retirándose del lugar. Ya lejos del Gran Tirano, Lasha comenzó a luchar con los nindroides, les lanzo una patada en la cara a uno de ellos y al otro le dio un puñetazo, dejándolos inconscientes, escapando de los nindroides que se encontraban en el camino, regresando a mi escondite.

**En la isla de los pequeños ninjas.**

En la isla los pequeños ninjas estaban entrenando con el Sensei Kai, hasta que algo paso, una nave extraña aterrizo a las afueras del escondite de los ninjas, eran nindroides pero como lograron llegar hasta aquí, se pregunto el Sensei Kai.

Rápido deben salir de la isla.- Les aviso el Sensei Kai.- Por que Sensei.- Pregunto Niara.- Hay nindroides por todas partes, buscándolos a ustedes, necesitan salir de aquí antes de que ellos los encuentren.- Explico el Sensei a sus alumnos.- Rápido deben salir, yo me quedare a luchar con los nindroides. Deben irse, hay una nave que los llevara a un lugar seguro, la nave se encuentra en el volcán.- dijo el Sensei buscando sus armas para combatir con los nindroides.- Sensei no nos iremos sin ustedes.- Dijo Cami.- No hay tiempo para discutir, yo los alcanzare después.

Los pequeños seguros de que el Sensei Kai los acompañaría, fueron al volcán en donde encontraron la nave, se sentaron en los asientos en eso la nave se empezó a controlar sola, Cami, sin saber nada, presiono uno de los botones que cambio el rumbo a un destino diferente.

Ciudad Nueva Ninjago, localizada, dirigiéndonos a Ninjago.- Hablo la computadora que controlaba la nave.- Que paso?-. Pregunto Jay Junior.- No se.- Respondió Cami.- Ahhh.- la nave comenzó a moverse y dirigirse a la ciudad, todos comenzaron a gritar, desde abajo el Sensei Kai observo eso, y se dirigió a un lugar en donde podía alcanzar la nave, ya justo cuando la nave paso el logro alcanzarlas y subirse junto con sus estudiantes.

Una media hora después, los ninjas y el Sensei llegaron a la ciudad, aterrizaron en un lugar seguro, no había ningún nindroide, ninguna señal de ellos, caminaron por un rato hasta encontrar un escondite secreto, pero estaba al pasar un espacio lleno de nindroides, trataron de pasar pero no fue nada fácil, los nindroides los había descubiertos.

Protéjanse niños, yo los defenderé.-Les ordeno el Sensei Kai a los pequeños, en eso antes de pelear un extraño chico apareció y de un solo golpe venció a los nindroides.

Rápido debemos salir de aquí, conozco un lugar en donde podemos refugiarnos.-les dijo el chico.

Al llegar al escondite, corrieron rápidamente a ocultarse tras una piedra, los nindroides estaban cerca, buscando a los humanos libres, ya en el escondite el joven cerro el escondite con una piedra, para que los nindroides no los encontraran.

Ahora están a salvo.- Dijo el joven quitándose la capucha que cubría todo su rostro.- Sesshy.- Exclamo el Sensei.- Tío Kai…-. El joven de 19 años abrazo a su tío, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sesshy vio a su tío por última vez, diez años sin ver a algún familiar, que tuvo en su infancia.

Cuanto has crecido.- El anciano miro de pies a cabeza a su sobrino.- Si… el joven.- Cambiando de tema, ellos son los hijos de los ninjas?.- Pregunto el joven.- Si, Sesshy, te los presento.- el Sensei se puso a lado de los niños.- Ella es Cami Bucket, la hija de Cole.- el Sensei empujo a Cami para que diera un paso adelante.- Ellos son Jay Junior y Niara Walker, hijos de Nía y Jay.- Los dos mellizos se pusieron a lado de Cami.- Y el es Julien Roberts, el hijo de Zane.- Sesshy había conocido a los pequeños hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora no los reconocía, los pequeños habían crecido y ya no eran unos bebes.

Julien, yo si te recuerdo.- Sesshy se arrodillo frente al pequeño.- Yo soy tu hermano.- Dijo el joven mayor, Julien estaba confundido, pero a la vez feliz, no creía que su hermano fuera un humano, ya que su padre había construido a Julien, y Sesshy era un humano.- Tú eres mi hermano.- El pequeño e inocente niño, pregunto observando más de cerca al joven.- Si…- Respondió Sesshy.

Cambiando de tema, nuevamente, Aisha!.- Grito el joven, una señora anciana salió detrás de unas rocas.- Dime querido Sesshy.- dijo la señora con un tono de gentileza en su voz.- En donde está Lasha?.- Pregunto el joven.- Lasha escapo…-. Respondió la señora agachando la cabeza.- Que!Como que escapo.- Grito un poco exasperado.- Si, cuando te fuiste, ella fue a su lugar de descanso, y cuando la fui a ver ella ya no estaba…- El joven preocupado por la chica, Lasha es como su hermana, y no podía dejarla salir, ya que el sabia que el Gran Tirano buscaba una fuente de poder, y Lasha contenía el poder que tenían sus padres.

Quien es Lasha?.- Pregunto Julien.- Lasha es la hija del ninja dorado, de seguro el Tío Kai les ha de ver contado historias de quien es el ninja dorado, cierto?.- Los pequeñines respondieron que "Si".- Lasha, la hija de Lloyd y Mayra, pensé que los nindroides la habían capturado, cuando ella tan solo era una pequeña.- Exclamo el Sensei Kai.- No tío, cuando tú te llevaste a los pequeños, yo encontré a Lasha en una de las habitaciones, tú no te distes cuenta, pero yo sí, la lleve conmigo a un lugar seguro para entrenarla, y que aprendiera todo lo que me enseñaron ustedes…. Ahora si iré a buscarla.- Sesshy estaba preparado para salir.- No es necesario.- Una voz conocida para Sesshy y Aisha hablo.- Yo estoy bien Sesshy.- Dijo Lasha.- En dónde estabas? Te dije que te quedaras aquí, pero no lo hiciste.- Dijo el joven.- No tiene por qué preocuparte, si?.- La joven le dio la espalda y se fue.

Lasha Lasha!.- Grito el joven, pero ella no le hacía caso…

**Y este es el Cap. 2, solo les digo que no abandone el fic "Un corazón dorado de puertas cerrada" solo que necesito un poco de tiempo para escribirlos, la inspiración no va y viene, y no he podido escribir mas de ese fic, porque he tenido un bloqueo mental.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Chau.**

**Y no olviden dejar su rewies, besos, Chau.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lasha por favor, solo te pido que me escuches.- Sesshy la siguió por toda la cueva, el solo quería hablar con Lasha, ella es como una hermana para él.  
Que quieres Sesshy, me vas a regañar nuevamente?- Lasha se viro ante él y comenzó a gritarle.- Solo te pido que me perdones, lamento haberte gritado.- Lasha escucho al joven y lo abrazo, ella no podía enojarse con alguien que la ha criado durante mucho tiempo.- Te perdono Sesshy.- Los dos se dieron un abrazo fraternal. -Mañana temprano comenzaremos el entrenamiento semanal, descansa hermanita.- Le dijo Sesshy a Lasha. Igualmente hermano.- Los dos se querían como hermanos y siempre se estaban cuidando.  
A la mañana siguiente Lasha fue la primera en despertar, salió a las afueras de la cueva y pudo observar el hermoso amanecer...  
Buenos días Lasha.- El Sensei Kai saludo a la joven de trece años.  
Buenos días Sensei Kai, como amaneció.- Lasha se volteo a ver al Sensei.- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- El Sensei observaba el alrededor de la cueva.- El lugar en donde te criaste es muy espacioso y seguro.- Kai volteo para ver a la joven.-Sesshy desde joven siempre quiso que yo estuviera en un lugar seguro, donde haiga mucho espacio para entrenar, el tiene planes para mí en el futuro.- Explico la joven.- Como Sesshy fue entrenado por nosotros desde que era pequeño, desde que el Gran Tirano gobernó Ninjago, el quiso que cuando tu crecieras, y haigas aprendido algunas técnicas del spinjitzu, el planeo para tu futuro que lucharas contra el Gran Tirano, para devolver la paz a Ninjago.-Dijo el Sensei.- Luchar, yo?. Porque tendría que hacerlo?- Pregunto la joven.-Tienes poderes elementales, y al igual que tu padre lucho contra él, Sesshy quiere que hagas lo mismo.- Dijo Kai.  
Claro yo tengo poderes elementales pero no podre yo sola, tan solo tengo trece años y no sé cómo podre derrotarlo sola.- Dijo ella un poco alterada.- No estás sola, los tienes a ello.- El Sensei señalo a los pequeños niños dormidos en una esquina de la cueva.- Pero ellos tan solo son niños y no son lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar con nindroides.- Exclamo Lasha.- No son lo suficientemente fuertes, pero si saben luchar, aunque sean niños, tienen un corazón muy fuerte, y resisten a cualquier cosa…- Dijo el Sensei Kai…

Minutos más tardes todos habían despertado, la lección de Lasha y los pequeños estaba por comenzar, una de las mujeres que vivía en ese lugar había conseguido algo de comida, se la dio a los pequeños para que se alimentaran y estén fuertes para la lección.

Por otro lado Sesshy y el Sensei Kai desayunaban, Sesshy se había dado cuenta de que Lasha no estaba desayunando con ellos, fue a buscarla a donde ella siempre le gustaba estar.

Con Lasha, la chica se encontraba recostada en una de las paredes de la cueva, desde el lugar se podía ver una parte de Ninjago, la joven se sentía mal, al ver que la ciudad en donde ella creció, había cambiado…

Como los extraño, no puedo creer que se allan ido, y con ustedes se fue Ninjago, ya no es lo que era antes, espero algún día volverlos a ver.- Decía la joven Garmadon a una foto de ella y sus padres.

Lasha.- Llamo Sesshy a la joven.- Buenos días Sesshy.- Saludo Lasha.-¿Que tienes, porque no saliste a desayunar?.-Le pregunto.- Lo siento Sesshy, pero no tenía hambre.- La joven escondió la foto.-Pero debes desayunar, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, además debes estar fuerte y bien desayunada para el entrenamiento de la mañana.- Le agarro las manos y la ayudo a levantar.- Esta bien, iré a desayunar.- Lasha salió del lugar seguida de Sesshy.

El entrenamiento iba a empezar, los pequeños se sentaron a lado de Sesshy.

Muy bien Lasha, enséñame todo lo que aprendiste de Sesshy.- Dijo el Sensei Kai.

Lasha lanzo una mirada retadora al Sensei y comenzó a pelear, lanzando una patada al aire, que el Sensei esquivo fácilmente, Lasha comenzó a lanzar puñetazos, pero el Sensei logro esquivarlos.

Eso es todo lo que tienes.-Le dijo el Sensei.- No…-La joven comenzó a formar una esfera de luz verde con sus manos, sorprendida lanzo la esfera de luz a algún lado en particular, la esfera era tan potente que lanzo a Lasha hacia una pared, golpeándose fuertemente en la espalda.

Lasha!- Sesshy corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraba su hermana.- Estas bien.- le pregunto el joven.- Si….Eso creo.- La joven se levanto con ayuda de Sesshy.- Vamos, te llevare a que descanses.

Ok.- La joven muy adolorida guiada por Sesshy se dirigieron a un lugar más cómodo.

Que le pasó a Lasha.- Una señora apareció de las sombras, la mujer es una persona muy humilde y siempre quiso estar al lado de los dos jóvenes desde el día en que Ninjago cayó en el poder del gran Tirano.- La puedes ayudar, se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mantenla aquí y no dejes que se escape.- Le pidió.- Esta bien.-Dijo la anciana.- Gracias Skylar, espero que te recuperes pronto Lasha.

**Hola chicos, que tal como andan espero que bien, bueno aquí les voy dejando otro capítulo de Ninjas del mañana, espero que os guste** **y dejen su comentario.**

**Besos.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos, que tal? Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de Ninjas del mañana, espero que les guste, y si les gusto, dejen su comentario de cómo les pareció, también acepto ideas y críticas constructivas.**

**Ahora responderé unos pequeños comentarios del cap. Anterior.**

**N.Z.A: **Hola Yazmin, cuanto te extrañe, si me tarde mucho pero, la inspiración va y viene, y si, estaré esperando hasta el 2017 para que sigas escribiendo el fanfic de Real Nozomi, Gracias por el comentario. ^^

**Pinkista Pie:** Hola Pinkista, bienvenida a Fanfiction, me alegra que este fórum se esté llenando de nuevos escritores, y si, aquí está el siguiente cap. Yo también espero que sigas actualizando tu fanfic.

**Linux129: **Hola Linux, si Skylar no es esposa de Kai, encontraras lo que paso con Skylar en este cap.

**Bueno eso es todo sin más demoras los dejo leer.**

**Besos, no vemos en el próximo cap.**

Lasha que te pasó.-pregunto la señora. No lo sé, una esfera de color verde apareció entre mis manos y no lo sé de verdad...- explico Lasha.

Tranquila no hay de que preocuparse, es solo que el poder del máximo maestro del spinjitzu está despertando dentro de ti, debes descansar, te dejo para que duermas un poco.- la señora la dejo en paz y al salir del lugar se encontró con rostro familiar.

Kai...- Skylar estaba sorprendida, hace mucho que no veía a Kai y pensaba que el había desaparecido junto con los demás ninjas.

Skylar.-exclamo Kai.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-Kai se acerco a la anciana y la tomo de las manos.

Pensé que habías desaparecido con los demás ninjas...- la anciana soltó el agarre, no lo podía creer, el hombre del cual se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo atrás, estaba frente a ella.

Skylar que te paso, porque no huiste conmigo cuando te di la oportunidad.

Kai...yo fui tras de ti, pero cuando llegué ya te habías ido...

~Flashback.

Los ninjas junto a varios de sus amigos que conocieron en el torneo, luchaban por el destino de Ninjago, pero no era mucho su esfuerzo, poco a poco se fue abriendo un portal hacia otro mundo, por el cual muchos fueron enviados...

Kai...Kai.-Gritaba Skylar.- Aquí estoy Skylar.- se acerco lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el portal lo tragara.- Regresa al monasterio, hay que salvar a los pequeños y huir de aquí.- Exclamó Skylar.-Esta bien... te esperare allá.-con estas palabras, Kai salió del lugar y se dirigió al monasterio, busco a los pequeños y salió de la habitación, espero a Skylar que llegará, pero de repente se escuchó que estaban atacando el monasterio no, podía esperar más, pues si seguía allí atacarían la nave y a los pequeños, así que subió en la nave y salió de Ninjago mientras los nindroides atacaban la nave, pero Kai alejo la nave de la tierra y se fue lejos de Ninjago...

Por otro lado Skylar había llegado al monasterio, pero al darse cuenta Kai y los niños ya se habían marchado, se aseguró de que no haiga quedado nadie en el monasterio, pero al entrar en una de las habitaciones, estaban dos pequeños, el hijo de Zane, Sesshy, y la hija de Lloyd, Lasha. Rápidamente tomo a los pequeños y se los llevo a un lugar seguro, en el donde puedan estar a salvo.

~Fin del Flashback.

Me abandonaste en ese lugar, pero por otro lado me ayudaste a proteger a Lasha y a Sesshy...-dijo Skylar.

Yo no quise dejarte, atacaron el monasterio y tenía que proteger a los pequeños...-Kai iba a tomar nuevamente las manos de Skylar pero...

Sensei Kai, es hora de nuestra lección.- Cami había llegado e interrumpió a los dos ancianos.

Está bien Cami, reúnete con los demás, yo ya voy con ustedes.-dijo el Sensei.

Te veré luego Kai.-Con esas palabras Skylar entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba Lasha...


	5. Chapter 5

Muy bien niños es hora de su lección matutina, demuéstrenme todo lo que saben-. Los niños al escuchar a su Sensei, comenzaron a atacarlo, pero el esfuerzo era en vano, no podían contra él, a excepción de la pequeña Cami, quien logro vencer al Sensei dos veces.

Buscando la ubicación de la nave intrusa, búsqueda completada.- quien hablaba era la P.I.X.A.L malvada, que buscaba el escondite secreto de los intrusos que llegaron en la nave de ayer.- La nave intrusa se encuentra cerca de las ruinas del antiguo dojo del Sensei Dareth.

Nindroides buscaban rastro alguno de los intrusos en la nave enemiga. Señor no hay rastro alguno de los intrusos, la nave está completamente vacía.- Anunció el General Cryptor al Gran Tirano por su intercomunicador. Síganlos buscando! Y con respecto a la nave... Destrúyanla, para que los intrusos no pueden escapar.- hablo el Gran Tirano del otro lado del intercomunicador. Entendido señor.- El general Cryptor siguiendo las órdenes del Gran Tirano ordeno a los nindroides que destruyeran la nave, dejando la nave completamente destruida. Los nindroides siguieron buscando hasta hallar el refugio de los intrusos, el General Cryptor anunció al Gran tirano en donde se encontraban los intrusos y el por su parte ordenó que los capturaran... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahora los intrusos no tendrán como huir, se donde se esconden y esta vez no tendrán escapatoria, muajajajaja.- decía el Gran Tirano solo, riéndose y observando desde lo lejos las ruinas de lo que antes fue Ciudad Ninjago.

En el refugio los niños entrenaban con su Sensei, Sesshy observaba el entrenamiento, Skylar cuidaba de Lasha mientras ella se recuperaba. Muy bien niños ahora formen equipos de dos y todos peleen con...- el Sensei Kai no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido por disparos que se oían desde afuera. Eso son... No, no puede ser... rápido todos salgan de aquí-. Grito Sesshy para que todos en el refugio escucharan.- Que, pero que pasa Sesshy?-. Pregunto Cami.-Nindroides, nos encontraron... avísale a Skylar que saque a Lasha de aquí y luego huye con los demás, yo intentaré detenerlos.- Explico Sesshy, el joven tomo unas espadas que habían en el refugio y salió tratando de detener a los nindroides.

Narra la escritora. En un lugar desconocido de Ninjago se encontraban cinco personas conocidas por todo lo que antes fue Ninjago, en ese lugar llevaban atrapados durante mucho tiempo y no habían podido salir, se habían perdido en una de las batallas más reñidas de ese entonces, en una de las batallas en donde el enemigo había ganado y ellos habían perdido, el destino de Ninjago estaba en sus manos, pero no lograron salvar ese mundo que se desvaneció con el pasar del tiempo, solo uno de ellos pudo prevalecer y ahora ese uno debía enseñar a unos pequeños, el arte del spinjitzu, para que ellos en el futuro sean los que salven Ninjago y se conviertan en los Ninjas del mañana...

~Narra Nya

Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y aunque hemos tratado de escapar no pudimos, tiempo después nos rendimos y dejamos de buscar la manera de salir de aquí, lo que me he preguntado desde hace mucho es... como estarán los pequeños...

~Narración libre.

Hace mucho que llevamos aquí, esto es imposible no hay salida…-Se decía Jay.

No digas eso Jay, yo se que encontraremos una salida, no hay que rendirnos, recuerda lo que decía Zane, "Los ninjas nunca se rinden".- Le dijo Cole a Jay.

Si… tienes razón Cole, y Zane también la tenia… es una pena que ya no esté con nosotros.- Dijo Jay con nostalgia.

Solo fueron unas pequeñas fallas, yo se que si algún día logramos salir, podremos reparar a Zane, no hay que perder las esperanzas.- Dijo Lloyd.

Tienen razón, chicos, encontraremos la manera de reparar a Zane, cuando regresemos a Ninjago, pero ahora por lo que estoy preocupada, es por como estarán los pequeños, hace diez años los dejamos solos, y no sabemos que les habrá pasado.-Dijo Nya con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Seguro Kai los habrá encontrado y los estará protegiendo de todo mal que hay en Ninjago, yo también estoy preocupado por los niños… y por Lasha…hace mucho que no veo a mi pequeña Lasha…-Dijo Lloyd.

Sé que todos estamos preocupados por sus hijos, pero hay que tener esperanzas, además Lloyd, tu hija es la siguiente en línea para convertirse en la ninja dorada, Kai de seguro la ha de estar entrenando para su destino, lo que ella deberá enfrentar en un futuro, y con su victoria, ella lograra sacarnos de este lugar.- El Sensei Wu hablaba con sus palabras sabias, y trataba de ayudar a los ninjas el saber de que sus hijos están bien.

**Nuevo capítulo de Ninjago "Ninjas del mañana" Perdonen si tarde un poco, pero estaba en evaluaciones del colegio, pero bueno aquí está el cap ,y como lo dije en mi bio, el fic se va a actualizar solo los Jueves, y si no actualizo, esperen hasta el próximo Jueves.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos hasta el próximo Cap.**

**Saludos a los nuevos escritores.**

**Bye ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Con los mini ninjas.**

Skylar los nindroides nos encontraron, Sesshy ordenó que saques a Lasha y la lleves a un lugar seguro.- Hablo Cami.- Los nindroides… Pero como nos encontraron, si durante 13 años que llevamos aquí los nindroides jamás nos han logrado encontrar…-. Exclamo Skylar.

Quizás lograron encontrar el rastro de alguno de nosotros.- Hablo el pequeño Julien.

Pero de quien.- Exclamo Jay Junior. Yo sé de quién.- Dijo Lasha tratando de levantarse.- Ahhh.- Grito Lasha de dolor, volviéndose a caer. Cuidado.- Exclamo Cami.- Te ayudare.- Dijo sosteniéndola.-Gracias.- Exclamo Lasha volviéndose a levantar sosteniéndose de Cami.

¿Y de quien es el rastro que siguieron los nindroides?- Pregunto Julien a Lasha.- Ese rastro es…-Lasha no pudo terminar la frase, la pared se había derrumbado y de repente rocas comenzaron a caer, la cueva se estaba derrumbando.

RAPIDO! Hay que salir de aquí.- Grito Sesshy corriendo hacia donde estaban los mini ninjas junto con Kai. Ven Lasha yo te ayudare a salir.- Exclamo Sesshy sosteniendo a Lasha.- Todos debemos salir, este escondite no demorara en derrumbarse, rápido. Los niños y ancianas primero.- Les dijo Sesshy a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Sesshy a donde nos refugiaremos ahora que nuestro escondite se esta derrumbando.- Exclamo Lasha. No lo sé Lasha, pero encontraremos algún lugar en donde refugiarnos hasta que te recuperes.- Exclamo Sesshy.

**Con el Gran Tirano.**

Por fin he logrado encontrar a los descendientes de los antiguos ninjas y mi fuente de poder que servirá para renovar Ninjago y convertirla en mi propia imagen.

General Cryptor: Señor los encontramos, los demás nindroides están esperando a que salgan ya que el refugio se está destruyendo.

Excelente, pero no me traigan a todos, solo quiero a la chica peli rubia, ella es la fuente de poder que necesito para el nuevo futuro de Ninjago. Muajjajajajaj *rio malignamente.

General Cryptor: Entendido señor.

**En las afueras del refugio.**

Muy bien nindroides, tenemos que capturar a la chica rubia l cual estuvo en nuestro laboratorio hace dos días atrás, entendieron.- Explico el general Cryptor.

Si señor.- Exclamaron los nindroides.

**Narra la escritora.**

Algo de lo que no se percataron los nindroides, era que Sesshy había escuchado todo, ya que estaba escondido con Lasha escuchando lo que decía el general Cryptor.

Al escuchar eso Sesshy ordeno a los ciudadanos que estuvieron con ellos viviendo en la cueva, que buscaran otro lugar para refugiarse.

Y mientras al Sensei Kai, los mini ninjas, Skylar y Aisha que llevaran a Lasha a un lugar seguro. Mientras el trataría alejar a los nindroides del lugar.

**Narración libre.**

Que es lo que quieren de nosotros.- Grito Sesshy sosteniendo una katana.

Queremos a la rubia, donde la escondieron.- Exclamo el General Cryptor.- Jamás te lo diré, y para que quieren a Lasha.-. Exclamo Sesshy.- El gran tirano la necesita, ella es su fuente de poder para sus planes futuros.- Dijo el general sonriendo maliciosamente.- No a ella jamás la encontraran, yo la protegeré así sea lo último que haga.- Dijo Sesshy comenzando a pelear-. Eso lo veremos.- Dijo el general comenzando a disparar a Sesshy, pero él lograba esquivar cada disparo. Hasta que Sesshy disparo una bola de humo para segarlos a todos y cuando la nube de humo se disparcio Sesshy ya había desparecido, solo se escucharon estas palabras…

"_Jamás lograran encontrarnos…"_

**5 años después.**

Buenos días Lasha.- Dijo Sesshy entregándole una tostada. Buenos días Sesshy.- dijo Lasha terminando de amarrase sus zapatos.- Como amaneciste.-Pregunto Sesshy.- Muy bien y llena de energía.- Dijo la joven.- Que bien, pues necesitaras todo esa energía para hoy y que tendremos un duro entrenamiento, hoy el Sensei Kai y yo te preparamos para luchar contra el gran tirano.- Exclamo Sesshy.- Enserio tengo que pelear contra el gran tirano.- Exclamo Lasha volteando a ver el paisaje del lugar en donde estuvieron refugiados durante cinco años. No te preocupes Lasha todo saldrá bien, tú tienes el poder de tu padre, eres la siguiente en línea para ser la ninja verde.- Exclamó Sesshy abrazándola por detrás. En ese momento, Lasha se dio cuenta que ya no quería a Sesshy como su hermano mayor, Lasha se dio cuenta que había comenzado a sentir algo por Sesshy…

**Con los chicos.**

El pasar del tiempo había cambiado el aspecto de los ninjas y había hecho que ellos ahora se vuelvan más fuertes y aprendían mucho más fácil y rápido las enseñanzas del Sensei, para ser jóvenes adolescentes de quince y dieciséis años aprenderían más rápido que sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Pues ya que estos jóvenes tenían un meta y era la de ayudar a Lasha a derrotar al gran tirano para que Ninjago vuelva a hacer la misma de antes.

Muy bien chicos pueden descansar.- Exclamo Kai.- Luego regresaremos a entrenar.- Exclamo el Sensei Kai retirándose de lugar.

Hey! ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Niara.- Busquemos a Sesshy él dijo que nos entrenaría hoy después de que entrenemos con el Sensei.- Dijo Jay Junior. Si vamos a verlo.- dijeron Julien y Cami.

Los jóvenes fueron a ver a Sesshy, pero al llegar vieron a Sesshy y a Lasha abrazados, eso hizo que los jóvenes pensaran que a Sesshy le gustara Lasha y comenzaron a molestar.

A Sesshy le gusta Lasha!- Comenzaron a decir.- Eh, pero que.- Exclamo Sesshy soltando a Lasha.

A Sesshy le gusta Lasha!- Volvieron a decir.- Eso no es cierto.- Exclamo Lasha sonrojándose.- No lo es.- Exclamo Sesshy sonrojándose.- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Sesshy.- Te vinimos a buscar para saber si no entrenarías hoy, pero creo que no fue buen momento para llegar.- Dijo Cami.- Al parecer interrumpimos a los tortolitos.- Exclamo Niara observando como los dos jóvenes se volvían a sonrojar.- Después de su entrenamiento con el Sensei Kai, yo los entrenare, ahora vamos creo que es hora de que sigan entrenando con el Sensei.- Exclamo Sesshy sacando a los chicos de la habitación.- ¿Vienes Lasha?.- Pregunto Sesshy a la joven.- Si… sigan yo ya los alcanzo.- Exclamo la joven.

Okey, te estaremos esperando.- Exclamo Sesshy.

**Continuara…**

**Hola :3 que tal, como habéis estado. Bueno pues por aquí les dejo la continuación de Ninjas del mañana, espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció y si quieren el séptimo cap. También les quiero comentar que ya podre continuar algunas historias ya que ya Salí de vacaciones, Yey! Por fin y lo mejor es que tengo tres meses libre: D así que podre actualizar esta y más historias, pues sin más que decir espero su comentario, y que por lo menos alguien haiga extrañado que yo actualicé esta historia… lo se nadie ;(.**

**Bueno sin más que decir… Me despido.**

**Chau ;)**


End file.
